Masquerade
by DeArtist
Summary: Love and lies haunt the large "T" in the center of the ocean. A masquerade is taking place and many things will be exposed! How will the Titan's recover? What is Slade up to? What's wrong with Raven? What will happen?


Hello everyone! I am new around her and wanted to post a new story, my first story and I really hope that you guys like it. I am trying to do something different and I hope you like it. Please read and please review. Thanks!!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the D.C. characters.

Masquerade

Green eyes watched as one of the resident birds float upon the air. Deep in meditation and totally unaware that they were being stalked with eyes of green, the bird continued the course of action. The eyes fell on the lips of the bird, as the all too familiar mantra was spoken,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." flowed from the bird as silk to the eyes of green's ears. The mantra held an hypnotizing quality haunting the eyes of green, they becoming mesmerized by the bird. Green eyes traveled further down coming to rest on the breast of the bird. Blush entered the cheeks and a breath was caught within the throat. Embarrassment set in causing the green eyes to travel back to the face of the bird. A frown marred the eyes of green's face as they became witness to the single tear running down the bird's face and quickly other began to follow. Suddenly the bird began to cough uncontrollably, heaving and hacking as if trying to remove an obstruction. The bird grabbed her chest tightly as the coughing became much more severe. A pained expression found it's way to the bird's face and the plummet back to the uncaring ground connected to her bottom. The bird lie on her back trying desperately to breathe concern gripped the eyes of green, but before the travel to check on the bird the eyes were held by another's approach,

"Hey Star! What are you doing?" Robin asked but saw what held Starfire's attention, "Raven!" Robin and Starfire ran to Raven, who was still lying on the ground holding her chest and coughing. She looked up at them as they approached her she tried to make herself look and seem fine.

"I'm okay. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure friend Raven? You do not look well."

"Yeah, Rae. Is there anything we can do?"

"No. I said I'm okay. I just need to lay down." With that she teleported to her room leaving Starfire and Robin with many questions.

* * *

Slade sat upon his throne in one of his secret hideouts watching some footage of the latest battles that the Teen Titan's have been involved. All of their skills were increasing dramatically since their battles with the Brotherhood of Evil, but only one of the Titan's held his attention. A bird that haunted his senses, plagued his mind, and ravaged his dreams, and that bird was Raven. Her dark beauty held him a willing captive to her desires. He frowned under his mask as he took notice of something different in the Titan's last battle, Raven was sluggish almost noticibly so to even the untrained eye.

"What is wrong with you my dear." he rewound the disc half a dozen times, "I must know what ails you." Slade began his intense research.

* * *

Robin's masked eyes stared at the door marked Raven. He sighed as he prepared himself for the potential verb thrashing that was sure to follow disturbing her but just to look into her beautiful violet eyes would be worth the risk. He knocked on her door and awaited the punishment but he was met with silence, he knocked again and met with the same result.

"Raven? Raven?! Raven!" Robin took a few steps back before and kicking the door inside of the room.

"What the hell Robin!"

"I thought you . . . were in trouble or something. I'm really sorry."

"I told you I was fine! I just need to lay down!" Raven was fumming death was in her eyes.

"Raven I'm so sorry. I was just so worried about you." His concern pricked her heart and softened her features. Robin took notice hoping that she would not send him to some new level of hell. She used her powers to put the door back on the hinges and looked at him.

"Robin . . . I told . . . I . . . wa . . fine . ." Raven fell foward but Robin was there to catch her.

"Raven!" He held her up taking a quick survey of her,

"Robin. I am okay. I just haven't eaten today is all."

"Oh. You sure gave me a scare." He steady her back on her feet making sure she had her footing and an idea occurred to him. "Umm . . . Raven?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind . . . I mean . . . you don't have to . . . but . ." Robin looked up to see Raven looking at him strangely. "May I take you to dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight."

"You want to take me out on a date?"

"Yes. I am asking you out on a date. You said you haven't eaten and I have been wanting to take you out for some time now and . . . but you don't . . .have to"

"Yes. Robin I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Really?" Robin said a bright smile on his face. "Well let's go." Robin offered Raven his arms as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Cyborg was working dilligently on a new project. He whistled to himself as worked he hardly noticed Starfire walking into the garage,

"Hey Star!" A broad smile erupted on his face as he watched the beautiful alien walking up to him. His heart began to pound and blood flooded his ears, he always felt this strange way around her, but he could never tell her because her heart belonged to someone else, Robin.

"Hello friend Cyborg. What is that you are doing? Building a new T-Car perhaps?"

"Well not this time Starfire. I am drawing new blue prints for my new body, I want to look and feel more human so that I can blend in better on covert missions, and possibly attracted beautiful women such as yourself." Starfire blushed beet red at the compliment,

"Oh Cyborg. You are too kind."

"And you are too modest." Cyborg stared at her a moment too long and began trying to clear his throat, "Umm . . . so what brings you here?"

"Oh! He heh. I came for a bit of advice . . . do you think you can help me?"

"Well that depends but I will do the best that I can. What's up?" Starfire was hesistant to speak but felt most comfortable with Cyborg.

"Well . . . how do you get someone to like you? I mean the person does not know that you love them, and you do not suspect this person to know, and you really like this person, but you do not want to offend this person, however you really want to be with this person, yet~"

"Star! I get it."

"Oh. Heh heh. I am sorry but I really am in love with this person. Friend Cyborg . ."

"I understand Star. Better than you could ever know but the only thing that I can suggest is that you tell him."

"Huh?"

"Tell Robin that you are in love with him. Trust me . . . I am sure he already knows."

"Of course." Starfire's face held disappointment,

"Are you okay?"

"Certainly! I am quite well. I shall attempt to do the hanging out with friend Raven. Bye friend."

"Okay. See ya Star." There was a bit of sadness that pulled at Cyborg's heart as he watched Starfire's retreating form.

* * *

Blue eyes looked out over the ocean from the rock she was sitting on. She sighed tiredly as she picked up a rock with her powers and shot it across the body of water. She continued this pattern as her thoughts began to overwhelm her. Her thoughts took her to earlier today to the time she shared with Cyborg in the garage. He would never had guess that moment with him explaining computer schematics with her was very precious to her. He aroused feelings within her that she had yet to feel for Beast Boy, not that she has not tried to feel for Beast Boy what he feels for her but her feeling belonged to another, Cyborg, and he had no clue.

"Hey cutie!" Beast Boy called out as he took a seat beside her. She looked over at him a small smile on her face.

"What's shaking BB?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Just thinking."

"Um . . . do you wanna like grab something to eat?" Beast Boy was met with silence and he was becoming discouraged. "I mean you don't have to . . . but I would really like for you too . . . but only if you really want to go . . . you kno~"

"Yes Beast Boy." She said laughing at him. The blush in his cheeks looked brown which made her laugh harder.

"What's so funny?"

"You're blushing."

"Oh. Right."

"You ready?"

"Sure thing."

"Hold on." Terra used her powers to raise the boulder that they were sitting on into the sky. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of Masquerade. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
